Amelia Rosavelt
by Akarui'sAngel
Summary: Amelia Rosavelt the daughter of Queen Eleanor the Second and her husband King Jacob, not that you would know. She disappeared when she was younger and now her whole world changes. But everyone knows her as Amy Rose, part of the famous Sonic Team. What happens when her father plans to over take her for the throne...what will Sonic have to say about this? Is he hiding something too.
1. Taken

_**Hi fellow fanfiction readers, here's another one of my stories. Recently found in my documents I have decided to throw it up on here for you guys to read. I must have written this 2 years ago. There might be some spelling mistakes. If so I apologize. I hope you enjoy it!**_

 _ **I dont own any sonic characters!**_

 _ **oxoxo**_

* * *

 **Amelia Rosavelt**

Introduction

Far away, in a land that was stoned and guarded, was a kingdom, covered by villages and parks. It was a beautiful place, clean and tidy, with residents who smiled and greeted you as you walked pass. Although there were a lot of guards, patrolling the area in their silver shining armor, carrying swords and helmets to hide their faces, they took care of the village, making sure that there was no crime there. But most of all, they worked for the ruler of them all. At the top of the village, on a steep hill was a large white gleaming castle with chrome frames. This was the castle and home of King Jacob Rosavelt, and this was his kingdom Veronica.

Veronica was a well-kept kingdom, no one came in, and no one went out. The villagers who lived there were kept within their town, served under monarch and his higher class residents. Some enjoyed it there; some tried to escape which resulted in something deadly. King Jacob was a cruel man, who acted upon his people as the savior. People rarely saw his true side, but behind closed doors, he was nasty.

17 years ago, King Jacob had a wife, named Queen Eleanor; she was a beautiful woman who trusted her villagers and worshipers. She gave our money to the poor, saving them from starvation; she gave them houses to live in and even visited them, gaining their trust more. However, the queen fell pregnant with Jacob's child, making her very ill. So ill that when she gave birth to her young daughter, Amelia, she became terminally ill. This upset the King, knowing that he could lose his wife for the sake of this child.

Amelia was a beautiful baby, all the villagers approved of her, believing that she will become like her mother- a caring dependent woman who would help her people. Even though Amelia was Eleanor's first child, she was actually the second child of Jacob's. His first child was born from a peasant who had suffered for his sexual pleasures, 2 years before hand, just before he married Eleanor. The daughter was named Alexia, a scruffy dark purple hedgehog with piercing grey eyes like her father. Unfortunately, Alexia was not a princess like her step-sister Amelia, due to the fact that her mother was a servant and not the true Queen. But people believed that Alexia would become like her father, a ruthless nasty person.

When Alexia was 4, and Amelia turned 2, King Jacob had sent executors down to the servant's home to kill Alexia's mother, who was beginning to brag about her rape attack. Before gossip came out, she was murdered, leaving Alexia alone. However Eleanor decided to take the child in, classing her as part of the family. Jacob didn't like this, knowing that Eleanor had found out about the creation of the child.

Although Eleanor was still very ill, she tried her hardest to care for the two daughters, Amelia mostly. But this resulted in her at her death bed. Amelia was 6 years old when her mother died, which had become so unexpected, it drove Jacob insane, making him charge at Amelia, to believe she was the one that had done this.

Amelia escaped the kingdom by a villager, who dumped her in a bakery van which sent her off out of the stoned walls. Making her free. King Jacob sent many knights around to search for her, but no one found her, until 17 years later.

By this time the King had gotten very old, knowing that he had one to take his place, he knew he had to find Princess Amelia and make her resign her position so that it can be passed down to the only other descendant, who was not in the line for the throne. Alexia. He had trained Alexia to be cruel and horrid, making sure she watched executions of innocent people being brutally murdered. He made her into something he was proud of, and knowing that she would be able to take her place, made him happy.

He sat in his throne, staring down at his adviser who carried a long scroll.

"I'm sorry sir, but Alexia is not a princess…she cannot take over" he stated, reading down the scroll. "Amelia is the only one who can have the throne passed down, unless" he paused, reading frantically.

"Unless?" the king growled, tapping his fingers against the arm of his chair.

"Unless you find Amelia and make her resign her post as Queen, this way it will have to go down to your line of the family and not Eleanor's. Or…" he stared sadly at the King. "Unless she's dead and we can prove it, there will be no need for the resigning and it can be passed down to Alexia automatically"

"She is dead! Amelia is dead!" Jacob snapped, rising from his chair. "So it can be passed down to Alexia!" he shouted, rage pouring down his face.

"We have no proof though sir" the advisor said softly. He looked around the room at the obedient knights around him. "We have searched everywhere for her, but…" he looked at one knight in particular, with a chrome body shield latched on his chest. "General"

The general stepped forward and stared at his King, kneeling down with his helmet under his arm.

"I believe we found her" his words dropped from his mouth, looking at the King for his expression. His eyebrow raised, his eyes opened up, shocked.

"You found…her?" he bit his lip, glaring back at the adviser. "Do we have proof it's her?" this made the adviser pull out another piece of paper from his jacket and hand it to him. To this, the King stared down at the piece of paper which happened to be an article from a newspaper. He eyed the picture, a pink hedgehog smiling happily back at him, with a blue hedgehog beside her, with a thumb raised. 'Sonic saves the day again'. He looked at his adviser, confused.

"She goes under the name of Amy Rose, sir"

"Bring her to me!"

* * *

Chapter One

Amelia Rosavelt

The crowd cheered, waving frantically at the blue hedgehog who stood up onto the podium. His muscular body made him irresistible to women, with his charming good looks, and his three large sharp spikes. And an idol to the men, who all roared out to him, cheering him on. And a hero to all. He waved back, smiling gladly at them all. Behind him, was his three friends, one was a yellow fox who was quite tall and excitable. His white furry face had grown longer, and his twin tails were bushy and wavy, like he had brushed them every-day. Sonic was his best friend, he believed in him, helped him out when he needed it. But most of all, he was always by his side. Beside him was a big red echidna, with a long pointed face, and a small little black nose. His purple eyes glanced at his blue friend, clapping to the sound of the crowd as everyone cheered. His name was Knuckles, which was ironic considering that he had sharp pointed knuckles hiding under his white gloves, which were perfect for crushing and smashing rocks.

The two friends cheered for Sonic, while the other was leant against the wall, with her arms crossed and staring at him. She was a petite pink hedgehog, with a skinny waist and green shining eyes that looked like gems. Her heart pounced when she was called up onto the stage, her pink long quills that resembled her hair blew in the wind as stood up next to her friend Sonic, bowing her head and blowing kisses out to the crowd.

"Amy! Amy we love you!" people shouted, waving their hands in the air. They screamed out for the group as Tails and Knuckles were also brought onto the stage, waving and flexing their muscles off to the crowd.

"Sonic Team, you have saved the city once again…how can we ever repay you?" the mayor called out over the microphone. He came over, in his black suit and shook the hand of each member of the group, bowing his head to them. "Well done!" he said. "We are very grateful"

"It's our job, no problem" Sonic said, winking at the crowd. Girlish screams echoed as he, Amy, Tails and Knuckles jumped off the stage only to be greeted by the meet and greet parade. Young little boys and girls charged up to the gang with paper and pens in their hands.

"Please sign our comic books" they cried, smiling as wide as they can at them. Handing their pens to them, the members signed each one, with their own signature.

"Now I get to test out my sign" Knuckles said, as he scribbled on the page. Tails sniggered at him, knowing that he had spent 6 hours trying to write the same scribble of his name to make it look exactly alike. The children jumped for joy, before trotting off to their parents, who were also waving frantically. "Where's Amy gone?" the red echidna asked, noticing that the girl had gone.

"She's talking to the children over there" Tails said, pointing to the pink hedgehog who was knelt down to the children's level.

"So what's your name?" the female hedgehog asked sweetly. She took the comic book from the girl's hand and studied it, smiling sweetly.

"My name's Olivia, could you sign that for me please?" the little girl asked. "And my brother's…he loves you" she giggled, as her brother blushed deep red. "His name is Michael" Amy smiled at the two children as she signed their books and hugged them, kissing Michael on the cheek.

"Aren't you both adorable, hope you be good for your mummy and daddy" she whispered, smiling at them.

"Oh we will! Thank you Amy!" they cheered, running off to Knuckles. This made more children tumble to Amy, hugging her and shoving books and papers in her hand.

"Sign mine Amy" they said, jumping in front of her.

"Well, who have I got here?" Amy's green orbs flashed at the five children who danced in front of her.

"Cindy" one said.  
"James"  
"Sam"  
"Paul"

Amy studied them, turning to one who was tightly holding onto her teddy. She bent down to her, and took her hand, staring directly into her eyes.

"What's your name?" she asked, coolly.

"My…name is…Eleanor" she whispered, biting her lip. She held up her teddy and blinked. "This is Amy" she blushed red, but Amy frowned staring at her. She was a young girl, with white fur and dark green eyes. She reminded her of someone but she couldn't pinpoint on who.

"Eleanor huh?" she said, standing up. She tilted her head, staring down at her with confusion. "Eleanor?" she repeated. The girl nodded her head, holding her teddy up to her.

"This is Amy, she is my baby" she said, giggling sweetly. "Can you hug her for me?" the girl asked, flashing her green eyes at her. Amy bit her lip, her mind focused on the name and the look of this little girl. She held up the teddy and clenched her grip round it, putting it close to her chest. Warm feelings burst through her chest, making her eyes become watery. Staring at the teddy, she placed it back down to the little girl and walked backwards. Feeling like something was going to happen, something bad. Her eyes clenched together, allowing tears to fall down her cheek. Quickly she rubbed them away, only for Sonic to stare at her with confusion.

"Ames, you alright?"

His words were muffled to her, as the next minute she heard loud thuds and clinking metal bash against each other. Something was wrong.

"Amelia Rosavelt!" her heart pounded, as she stared across, at a bunch of shining knights with their faces covered by chrome helmets. "You're coming with us!" they charged at her, but Amy remained still, frightened. Chills shivered down her spine as she dropped to the floor.

"Amy!" Sonic shouted. He jumped in front of her, and stopped the guards, demanding to know what they wanted with his friend.

"It doesn't concern you Hedgehog!" the general snapped, eyeing him. He pushed him aside and held Amy up onto her feet before carrying her away. She closed her eyes, hoping it was a dream, only hearing Sonic's voice once more.

"Amy? Are you alright?" Sonic asked, as he bent down beside her. Amy opened her eyes and glanced at her friend, worried. "You don't look so good…is everything ok?" he asked again.

"Yeah…I'm…fine" she looked across at the crowd, seeing nothing but people cheer. There was no knights, which made her think she imagined it. She stood up, only to glance around for the little girl named Eleanor but she was gone. "I thought…" she paused, catching the glimpse of the girl's teddy on the floor close by Knuckles. "Amy" she whispered. Sonic stared at her, puzzled as she walked over to the toy, picking it up and hugging it close to her chest.

"Amy?" Knuckles asked, watching her baffled look.

"Where did that girl go?" Amy called out, holding the teddy in her grip. "Did the knights take her?" she questioned, glaring at the red echidna. Knuckles shrugged his shoulders at her, frowning with amusement.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" he said, shrugging his shoulders again.

"Knights? Amy there are no knights here" Tails stated, glancing around the area. "Not that I can see anyway, are you sure you're ok?"

Amy didn't know what had happened. She definitely saw the girl; she remembered hugging the toy of hers. And yet, here was her toy in her hand. This must meant something. She searched around, startling the crowd as they watched her.

"Amy! What are you doing?" Sonic asked, with his eyebrow raised. "Mind telling us what you're looking for?"

"That girl!" Amy replied.

"What girl?"

"The white hedgehog…her name is Eleanor, this is her teddy" she held up the toy in her hand and showed the others, who all stared dumbly at her.

"Maybe she went home?" Tails suggested, looking over at Sonic.

"She probably did, Amy this is silly…stop it" Sonic said, as he tried to stop her from looking around. He grasp around her body and held her up in his arms only to make Amy crazy, she resisted in his grip, jerking free. "Amy!" he growled.

"Amelia!" someone called out. This made the two hedgehogs freeze, and turn to see a large built bear with large chrome armour on his chest, legs and arms. With a helmet disguising his face. He was scanning everyone he was passing, making Amy pounce from Sonic's arms and bolt off like the speed of sound. Sonic glared at the large knight, as he approached him.

"You!" he growled, pointing to the blue hedgehog. Tails and Knuckles came closer to Sonic, feeling like something was wrong. But Sonic crossed his arms and eyed the knight.

"Me?" he said, pointing to himself.

"Are you Sonic the hedgehog?" the knight muttered, through his helmet. Sonic blinked, looking up and down at the large man.

"Whose asking?"

"General Atlas from Veronica" he stated. "I am looking for Princess Amelia Rosavelt, my sources believe you know her" he added, looking around the area. Sonic shook his head.

"Never heard of her" he said shrugging.

"Well I think you do" Atlas pulled out an article from the newspaper of the image of him and Amy and handed it to Sonic. "She calls herself Amy Rose; we need to know where she is" he said, folding his arms over his strong chest. Sonic stared at the picture, and looked over at Knuckles and Tails, shrugging his shoulders.

"Amy's no princess" Tails stated, laughing. Knuckles chuckled along with him, but this made the general stare down at them, showing dark evil eyes. This made them instantly silent.

"What did you want with her exactly?" Sonic asked, scowling at the knight.

"Her father, King Jacob wants a little…word with her" he showed his sharp white teeth and sneered at him. Making Sonic stare in the direction Amy had left in.

"Well I'm sure, if I see her, I'll let her know you came" he shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the knight, but this resulted in Atlas stomping his foot, creating a loud echo throughout the streets. Suddenly an army of knights, similar to Atlas appeared, standing swiftly behind him.

"I'm sure you would Hedgehog, but we need to know where she is now" He then turned to his followers and pointed around the city. "Search for her! I want Princess Amelia back at the Kingdom by nightfall!" he snapped at them. This made them spread out across the town. "It's been a pleasure, Sonic but if you excuse us, we have a Princess to find" he barged pass the blue hedgehog and continued to search through the crowd making Sonic lower his eyebrow with uncertainty.

"Amy's not really a princess…is she Sonic?" Tails asked, worried for his friend's safety.

"I doubt it, but now…they seem really determined to find her" Knuckles said, watching as the knights surrounded the area. "Why didn't you say that had the wrong girl?" he asked Sonic.

"Because the way she was acting before they came…she kept saying something about knights" he said, watching the general ask around for her. "Then when she saw them, she darted off. I think we need to find her…and quick!"

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed. Make sure you let me know what you think!**_

 ** _oxoxo_**


	2. Princess Amelia

**_Hello Readers, I'm rather unsure still on this story. But I decided to write a quick second chapter to get more in to it. So here it is, hope you enjoy!_**

 ** _oxoxo_**

Amelia Rosavelt

Chapter Two

Return to Veronica

Amy sat in her home, in the kitchen staring out of the window. In her hand was a nice hot cup of tea which she sipped causally. She kept thinking about the little girl, it reminded her of someone but she still couldn't think of who it was. But for some reason, as soon as she caught a glimpse of that knight, she knew she had to run. The chrome plated armour made her shiver; something about it was bringing her back to her old memories. She sipped her drink and brushed her hair between her fingers, scratching her head.

"Eleanor…who are you?" she asked out loud, staring at the teddy on her kitchen table. Imagining the teddy to move or to even talk to her like there was some strange magical power, but it didn't. She huffed, turning her head to stare at something coming her way, towards her house. Panicking, she ran to the door and locked the doors, windows and locked herself in the cupboard, hearing a soft knock on the door. She kept still, almost holding her breath as she felt something move in the living room. How was that possible? Did they break down the door? But she didn't even hear the door smash down.

"Chaos control" her mind flashed as she whacked open the cupboard to see Sonic in the living room holding his chaos emerald in his hand. His head snapped to her, placing the emerald back in his spines. "You have some explaining" he told her.

Her eyes glanced around the room, looking for the others.

"Where's Tails and Knuckles?" she asked. He sat down on the sofa, and slouched down.

"There back at the city, keeping their eyes on General Atlas. You know him don't you?" his green eyes darted into hers, making her shiver.

"No, don't know him" she said softly.

"So you wouldn't mind if I called him over here right now?" Sonic said, flicking his communicator on. This made Amy panic, she knew the general had spoken to him, but there was nothing she could do. Apart from tell him, what she knew.

"I don't know what's happening, but all I know is that I should have ran away from them" she whispered slowly.

"Why?"

"I don't know. There was a girl…Eleanor and she made me think that they wanted me, I don't know!" she clenched her face and rubbed her eyes, feeling his eyes still on her.

"Amy…do you know the reason there after you?" he mumbled, tapping his gloved fingers against the chair. To this, Amy shook her head.

"Your name is Amelia Rosavelt, yes?" Sonic stood up, facing her. Amy shook her head again. "So no?" he piped up. But Amy didn't answer. "Why can't you trust me?" he asked.

"I don't know myself, I can't tell you what I don't know" although she had a point, it seemed that Sonic knew more than her at this point.

"You are a princess, Amy" he stated. She shook her head.

"Sonic, you know I'm not"

"Actually, I think you are. And I think you should go to this Veronica place and see what your father wants from you" he told her.

"But they will hurt me" she whispered, tears dripping from her eyes.

"Amy, I won't let them hurt you ok? I'll come with you" he smiled at her, wiping her eyes with his hand. "If we find out you're not the princess then we'll come home, but if you are, we will sort it out…just see what they want" he pulled her into a hug and squeezed her. "They just seem determined to find you"

"Ok" she mumbled. "I'll go, but you promise you'll stay with me" she whimpered. "I just feel like something's wrong" Sonic nodded, pulling her back.

"I'll stay with you, like I said. I'm not letting them or anyone hurt you" he winked. Amy smiled, wiping her eyes, as she walked out of the house with Sonic. She jumped into his arms and he darted off, back into the city.

Meanwhile, General Atlas roared the streets, calling out to his guards. He slammed his foot against the ground and yelled loudly making them rush towards him and line up side by side.

"It seems like Amelia is not here…all we know is that she is around here somewhere. And I think Sonic the hedgehog has something to do with it. Find him and investigate" the general snapped.

"No need General, I'm here…and I have Amy with me" Sonic boasted, as he stepped out to him. Amy was behind him, staring at his armor and shaking nervously. The general's eyes widened as he glared at the pink hedgehog, before kneeling down to the ground and bowing his head, making the rest of the knights do so.

"Princess, you…you look so much like your mother" he said, speaking to the floor. Amy looked at Sonic, who smirked, standing out for her to see him clearer. "You need to come with us" he stated, standing back on his feet. He went forward, but Sonic stepped in front.

"She's not going anywhere without me, you take her, you take me" he looked over at Knuckles and Tails and pointed over at them. "They will come too" he said.

The general smirked, staring at Amy.

"Is this what you wish?" he asked her. Amy nodded. "Very well, but them all in the royal carriage" he waved his hand for the knights to escort them to the golden carriage parked outside of the city. As they walked, Amy felt her heart pounce, getting into the golden carriage followed by her three friends.

The door shut and the knights began to trot off, with their horses, taking Amy with them.

"Are you really a princess Amy?" Tails asked, staring at the sad hedgehog. "Because they seem to think you are" he added.

"Of course she's not, she would have told us, wouldn't you Amy?" Knuckles laughed, nudging her softly.

"Don't Knuckles" Sonic warned, as he watched the pink hedgehog sadly move away, staring out at the glass window. "Don't talk about it now…all we need to find out is what they want, then we can go home" he said.

"How long will we be there for Sonic?" Tails asked, curious. "Because I didn't bring my toothbrush" he said sadly.

"I'm not sure, hopefully not for long" he eyed the pink hedgehog and rubbed his nose, before moving closer to her. "Ames" he mumbled. She didn't say a word, but she turned her attention to him, looking dull and gloom. "Don't look so down, we will be back at home in no time" he said with a grin. Amy rolled her eyes, turning back to the window. She watched the trees go pass, and the small houses, till finally they were going pass fields. But something felt familiar.

" _Look at you, how did you get in here sweetie?" said a grey rabbit. "Come here, where's your mother and father?" she picked the little pink hedgehog up from the wooden box of bread and dusted her off, before setting her down on the floor. "What's your name?"_

" _A-Ame" the hedgehog struggled to say her name, staring up at the old rabbit._

" _Amy? Have you lost your mother Amy?" she asked. The little girl nodded her head, and began to cry, making the rabbit smile sweetly and hug her softly. "Come here sweetie, don't worry…I'll look after you"_

The pink hedgehog stared at the fields, rubbing her eyes. She felt tired, feeling like this trip was going to be a long one, she got comfortable, snuggling up to Knuckles who was startled at first. But he remained still, staring at Tails and Sonic who sat opposite him. Her eyes dropped, falling into her sleep. While Knuckles began talking.

"Does she know who she is?" Knuckles asked Sonic.

"Nope, she told me all she knew was to run away from Atlas, nothing else" he said shrugging.

"But Atlas said she looked like her mother, surely that means she is the princess" Tails said, confused on the subject. He rubbed his head, feeling a headache show up. "So Amy isn't actually Amy…uh, my head hurts"

"No, Amy is Amelia…" Knuckles muttered. "There's nothing difficult about that"

"We don't know that though Knuckles, Amy could just be Amy…" Tails said, as he shook his head. "I hope I got that right" he mumbled, looking up at Sonic. "So what happens if Amy is a princess…wont we ever see her again?"

"I don't know Tails"

"But I still think Amy the same, even if she was a princess" he said.

"I don't know" Sonic said again.

"Does that mean she'll have to get married as well? And have kids so she has a rein for when she dies?" Tails asked again. This time Sonic blew.

"I don't know! Dammit Tails, I have no idea. We just have to wait!" he breathed in, calming down. "Sorry pal, but I just don't know…I rather not think about it" he paused, as Knuckles' jolted.

"Why don't you want to think about it?" he asked, curious of Sonic's reaction.

"No reason, just it's a bit soon to be thinking about children and marriage. Don't you think?" he said, frowning.

"I suppose, but what if Amy has an arranged marriage…maybe that's the reason we have to go there" this resulted in Sonic sending daggers at him.

"Do you want to walk there?" he growled. "Cause I'll throw you out of here if I have too" he snapped.

"No need to get offensive Sonic" Knuckles said, holding his hands up in defence. Tails slouched, feeling an argument brewing.

"I'm not getting offensive, I'm just saying…what if I started saying something about Rouge getting married, hmm" he stopped, slapping his arms over his chest. To this Knuckles huffed, going silent, however his cheeks went red.

"So…" Tails piped up.

"Enough Tails…I want this trip to remain silent" Sonic growled, as he stared at the window.

"But Sonic-"

"Shh" he growled, slouching back in his seat. "No more talking-please" he mumbled. The rest of the trip remained silent. Sonic was staring out of the window, memorising the whole journey, thinking that maybe it would come in handy knowing his way back home. Knuckles avoided eye contact with both Tails and Sonic, stroking Amy's head as she slept seemed to be the only thing he could do right now. And as for Tails, he had moved further away from the grumpy companions and twiddled with his fingers.

The trip was going to be a long one.


End file.
